Mind Corrupted
by HappyFoxMask
Summary: What happens when a boys love for a girl is corrupted by the Capitol, but his love for someone else stays completely in tact? Will that love finally show its self? HaymitchXPeeta! Placed in Mockingjay. -discontinued?-
1. Chapter 1

This is supposed to be a oneshot, but I might continue it MAYBE! If I get good reviews and if I'm feeling up to it. I hope you guys like it! Hh and I don't own the characters and stuff. -.-

* * *

Peeta woke up in the hospital, restraints holding him uncomfortably against the bed. He tugged at the restraints and sighed. When were they going to let him be free again? But that thought fleeted fast as his mind raced, other thoughts easily drowning that one out. His mind was buzzing so much that he didn't even notice the door to his individual hospital room opening. It was late, so he didn't think anyone would be visiting him.

"Peeta." Came a familiar voice that drew a startled gasp from the blond boy. He tugged at his restraints once more, wanting free so he could tackle the other in the room. "Shhhhh. It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to talk…" The person stepped closer, their features becoming a little more apparent in the dim light of the machines in the room.

"I know…" He still fought the restraints wanting desperately to throw his arms around the other. He whimpered lightly and gave up, knowing he wasn't exactly in the physical condition to set himself free of the excellently engineered restraints.

"I actually didn't think you would be awake…" A hint of embarrassment shone in the husky voice of the other, who once again stepped closer. Peeta now had a full view of Haymitch, his old mentor.

"What did you come in here for, then?" Peeta shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed, and lay back, sighing lightly.

"I just wanted to see you…" Peeta could hear Haymitch swallow, and blushed lightly as he wondered why he would want to see him.  
"What do you mean?" He swallowed as well and shifted again, showing how uncomfortable he was.

"Here…" Haymitch unlocked the restraints, how he got the keys was a mystery to Peeta. "Lets make you a little more comfortable, shall we?" He shoved the key in his pocket as he finished setting the blond boy free.

"Thanks, Haymitch." Peeta smiled as he sat up and rubbed at his wrists. But his smile faded as he asked, "Why did you want to see me?"

"I just did. I wanted to know you were okay… The capitol didn't completely screw you up, did they?" He let out a pathetic laugh as he sat in the chair next to the hospital bed; he was truly concerned for the handsome blond boy who he'd cared so much for over the years. He obviously didn't show it, but now he did and now he wanted Peeta to know how he truly felt…

"No. I still l-" Peeta stopped and rethought his wording, "I still… I remember you fine. Just not Katniss…" He was angered by the thought of that dirty mutt named Katniss. How could he ever have loved a girl like that? A mutt… Had he ever really loved her? Whatever, that's over now. A hand was on his shoulder as he realized he was clenching his fists hard, as well as gritting his teeth.

"Calm down…" Haymitch was gentle and calm, but most of all, he was sober. He let out a small sigh and swallowed heavily as he climbed into the creaky hospital bed and hugged Peeta.

Peeta found this extremely comforting. He relaxed into the heat of the older mans body and let out a sigh of relief. It was the first real comfort he'd gotten since he'd been rescued from the Capitol. There was a moment of silence. But the air was filled with the tension, both males both wanted to say something, but neither could bring themselves to say it.

"Thank you…" Peeta had mustered up enough courage to say that, but not what was on his mind. "For comforting me, I mean. And saving me I guess…" He sighed as he wished the truth would flow from his lips as easily as everything else did during the Interviews for the Games.

"It's no problem, really… I just care about you a lot, is all…" he cared about Peeta a lot. What an understatement… "No… I…" He took a nervous breath and wished desperately for a drink to help him confess his true feelings to the blond.

"Haymitch." The older man was caught off guard as Peeta spoke up. He peered through the darkness down at the nervous blue eyes. "I think… I think I might have feelings for someone… A… A man…" He blushed ever so cutely and looked down, cuddling closer to Haymitch, who comforted him accordingly. Haymitch could feel a nervousness that was foreign to Peeta's voice.

"A man you say?" His heartbeat was fast and he hoped Peeta couldn't hear it, or feel it for that matter. He swallowed and continued, "That's okay Peeta it's nothing to be ashamed of." He reassured the blond and wished pathetically that he was talking about him.

"Yeah, and it's a man I am really close to and I don't know how to tell him…" Trying desperately to get his point across, he nuzzled against Haymitches chest.

"Just tell him," His heart fluttered, "Maybe he likes you back…" An airy laugh escapes his lips as he holds Peeta close.

"Well…" Peeta sits up and scoots into Haymitches lap, looking into the grey eyes of the older man and swallowing audibly. "I love you, Haymitch…" He smiled sheepishly, a blush overcoming his pale cheeks.

"Peeta…" He couldn't help but smile, "I love you too." He snaked his arms around the waist of the blond boy and tugged him closer, flush against his body and lips pressed against the others.

They shared that moment, lips dancing heatedly, tongues brushing against one another, before they remembered they were in the hospital, on a very creaky bed. "Lets go back to my place, the bed is much comfier, and quieter." Haymitch smirked and picked the younger boy up, bridal style, and carried him to his compartment in district 13.

It seemed like a long way, but Peeta didn't let the heat die down. He'd been kissing at Haymitches neck and teasing him the whole way there, driving him crazy with lust. Haymitch had threatened him multiple times, but that didn't stop him. "Peeta I swear to god if you don't stop teasing me…" He moaned as Peeta dragged his tongue tauntingly along his neck. "Oh, you are just asking for it." He stomped into his compartment and tossed the blond onto his bed, growling lustfully.

"Ah. Not so rough, Haymitch." Peeta bit his lip and blushed, his voice lustful and taunting, "You might break me."

Haymitch shook his head and licked his lips, "I warned you not to tease me, boy." He practically attacked Peeta, climbing over him in the bed and attacking his neck with rough kisses and bites. He drew loud moans from the weak blond, and remembered he hadn't fully healed from how horribly the Capitol had treated him. He pulled back and sighed, "Fuck, you're right…" He lay next to the blond and enveloped him in his arms once again, sighing in disappointment.

"No, Haymitch. I want this." He reassured the older man, cuddling up to him and teasing his neck once again.

"Peeta… You are too fragile right now." He groaned as the younger boy teased him. He wanted to… He honestly did. But he knew it would be bad on so many levels. What would others think if they found out? What if he actually hurt Peeta? He was so fragile, still healing from the malnourishment and pain inflicted on him by the Capitol. "In fact… I should never have brought you back to my room. I think you need to go back to the hospital and heal up." He stood, Peeta holding onto him.

"No… It's so uncomfortable." He whined, dreading the thought of the creaky hospital bed.

"Peeta…" He sighed and wrapped him in his arms. "I know it's uncomfortable, but we can't have people finding out, now can we? I will get you some morphling, or something to knock you out alright?" He held him and moved for the door, but Peeta whined once more.

"That will give me nightmares…" He held tight onto Haymitch as he was carried out of the compartment and through the halls to find the hospital.

"Well then I will lay with you until you fall asleep." He assured, and a small sigh escaped the blonde's lips, whether it was of relief or defeat was unclear to Haymitch. He carried Peeta back to the hospital and laid him in the bed, strapping the restraints back down.

"Do I really have to be restrained?" Peeta's eyes were innocent and sad, but Haymitch was somehow immune to them. He nodded and shoved a needle into the younger boys arm, administering a sleeping drug into his blood system. "Haymitch… Why did you… Do that…" He breathed sleepily as Haymitch climbed into the bed and held him close.

"Hey… I said I'd lay with you until you fell asleep. I didn't say I wouldn't drug you." He smirked and pressed a kiss to Peeta's forehead as he drifted off into a drugged sleep. Once he was sure the blond boy was completely asleep he placed another kiss on his forehead and went back to his own room, exhausted and ready to crash, which is exactly what he did.

* * *

Remember! I might continue if I get good reviewss~ :D Tell me if you liked it! ^^ If you didn't like it, keep it to yourself bro. :b


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know it's kinda short! And I apologize if it's a little off or anything. I'm having a little bit of writers block with this one! xD Always happens! This probably wont end up being a very long story. :3 Anyways. Here you go, to hold you guys off!**

* * *

Days passed before Peeta saw Haymitch again. It was starting to worry him. _Is he avoiding me? _He'd think to himself. _Or is he just busy?_ Trying to reassure himself every chance he got. But finally the older man made his appearance. It was all business, trying to get Peeta fixed, but it was something.

"I'm going to show you a clip and tell us how you feel." A doctor says as he clicks a button on a remote, activating a video of Katniss describing a time in her past when she'd first met Peeta. The time when he'd given her the bread, the time when he'd fallen head over heels for her.  
A moment of confusion clouded over Peeta's brain, he knew this was true, but it ignited a flame of anger deep inside him. How the hell could he fall for some heartless Mutt! A mutt who had not cared about his feelings and used him just to stay alive? He wanted to break free of his restraints, hunt that bitch down and kill her! That's all he wanted now. But he knew if he showed it, they would only keep him imprisoned in the hospital longer.

His anger must have registered on his face because they'd shut the clip off and had been jotting something down on a clipboard. He frowned and tilted his head, looking innocently at Haymitch, searching for an answer to which he didn't even know the question. Their eyes met for a second and Haymitch looked to the doctors.

"Well?" He questioned, "When do you think Peeta will be alright to leave? I don't think it's very healthy to keep him cooped up in here all day and night like this. At least let him take a walk outdoors every now and then…" Haymitch shrugged and crossed his arms. Peeta smiled and nodded, looking to the doctors for approval.

"Sounds good. As long as he doesn't run into…" The doctor hesitated at the dreaded name of one Katniss Everdeen, shooting Peeta a look then continuing in a whisper, "Katniss…"

"As if I can't hear you?" Peeta laughed, trying to sound upbeat and friendly, keeping his anger inside. He hated how these dumbass doctors were treating him like a mental patient, but then again… Wasn't he? He smiled and looked down to his hands, letting out a small sigh and adding, "I really think a walk and some fresh air would do me some good… Could Haymitch be the one to walk with me? I trust him the most right now… Next to Delly of course." He smiled up at the doctors, and how could you say no to those glistening blue eyes?

"Only if it's alright with Haymitch…" All eyes were now on Haymitch, who could feel his heart thumping against his ribs. He did all he could not to blush and he simply nodded. Of course he wants to be the one to walk Peeta! He loved him! But… But then again, did he really want to go through all of this? Haymitch still had withdrawals from not having his alcohol, and Peeta was just a Hiijacked mess of a boy recently saved from the brutality of the Capitol. Was either of them ready for this?

"Great! Can I go on a walk now?" Peeta sounded like a puppy, so eager to go for a walk. He realized this and blushed, looking to the floor with an innocent smile. Oh how cute this made him look, Haymitch couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

"Well I don't thi-" The doctor was cut off by Haymitch.

"I don't see why there would be a problem with that?" He raised his brows at the doctors and smiled, his eyes full of threats. The doctors backed down and nodded, releasing Peeta from his restraints.

"Just remember to stay safe, and avoid you-know-who." The doctors added sternly before Haymitch waved it off and held the door open for Peeta, following him out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! I'm working on chapter 3 now. xD But who knows when I will post it! You guys help yourselves and review! If I get enough reviews, maybe my writers block will be unblocked all up in here! Haha xD**


End file.
